It is standard practice in concrete forming to secure a substrate by means of a plurality of spaced apart fixed beams. These beams preferably are of an extruded aluminum or an aluminum composite.
Each beam has a planar support for engaging the rear face of the substrate. The substrate sits on one side of the support and screws are passed from the other side at 90.degree. through the support into the substrate.
According to conventional practice, beams have a series of punched holes spaced along the length of the beam. The series of holes are provided as a second manufacturing step before the beams are sent to a construction site. It is also known to drill the beam as required on the construction site although this is not efficient.
The present invention addresses these problems and allows the use of a metal piercing screw thereby avoiding a drilling or punching step. Also the beam of the present invention can be manufactured at less cost and has an improved delivery cycle that can be critical in the construction industry. Self-drilling screws for metal are known which can be used with conventional beams to avoid the drilling or punching steps. Unfortunately, self-drilling screws have poor holding properties in the substrate. This is very important as this property determines the durability of the assembled beam and substrate.